Making Lemonade?
by TwilightTundra
Summary: One-shot, JetxVirginia. Virginia tries to bark up the wrong tree.


**Copyright:** I don't own Wild ARMs 3. lol

**Comments:** This was just a little one shot I wrote in my journal one night when I was bored, mainly intended to be funny. I got a round to cleaning it up a tad. Hope you enjoy, despite some OOC issues.

"W-hat the hell ar—"

"Come on, Jet! You can't tell me you haven't at least thought about this before."

Blood rushed to Jet's face as he decided to go with his first instinct, shoving her away with all the strength he could muster and bolting backwards to take a defensive stance, that is, until he saw Virginia clutching her chest, flat on her ass. He couldn't recall the last time he saw her looking so ticked off. Well, he could, but that was something he'd rather not remember for a change.

"Jet! H-how dare you hit a woman!" she screamed, completely taken aback. No, she wasn't injured over a shove, but she couldn't believe the gull that bastard had. To reject her when she knew he was secretly attracted to her, and now, after all this time she was finally giving in to the urge, and he was over there acting like she was some kind of wild animal on the attack.

"I-I didn't 'hit' you! Besides, who gave you permission to come over here and start macking on me anyway? Go bother Gallows, or better yet, I think I see a nice bush you can do your thing behind. Now leave me alone."

"Oh that does it!"

Virginia bolted in an instant and smacked Jet square in the face, hard enough for him to lose his barring and nearly fall over.

Then they both stood there, each ashamed and staring daggers at the ground. Jet was the first to speak.

"Uh, sorry..I uh shouldn't have shoved you and uh.."

He knew he overacted first and he knew that if there ever was a day he would win an argument with her, today wouldn't be it. She turned her head to face him still glaring, as if to say "and?"

"And about Gallows..I wouldn't wish that dumbass on anyone, even you."

"Even ME? What's so wrong with me, huh?!"

"Nothing's wrong with y--."

"I've seen you looking at me. I've seen how you always have my back more then the others. I see how you silently worry about me when I get injured!"

"N-no I d-d—"

"Oh, please! I still might not be the most world-wise, but, damnit, I'm not blind, Jet! Why do you always hide it? Why is it that you always back away when I try to get closer? Man up! We are not ten year olds in a play ground for Filgaia's sake—"

Jet's expression went blank. As far as he was concerned, they might as well be. After all, he had all of what? Twelve years of experience, and not one of those had included a run in with the birds and the bees. Hell, any kind of potential relationship had always ended as soon as Jet opened his filthy "punk" mouth. Back then, he would never have trusted anyone enough to get that close. What if they robbed him during the night and took off? Yes, the whole trusting thing definitely wasn't in Jet's nature.

"O-Oh….Oh!…my..sorry, I'm such an idiot! I didn't even think about it that way," she spluttered. The situation finally becoming just as awkward for her as it was for him. She felt like some kind of pervert now, and then the pity set in….

"H-hey, don't you look at me like that! It's not like I'm some damn ignorant little kid! I know just as much as you do about "that," okay!. I-I've just never..ya know…done it…ugh! Just, let's just forget this, damnit…..Besides, think about it. Why would you want to do that with 'something' like me anyway? I mean, let's get real here, blabbermouth, I'm not even human.."

Virginia ever so briefly considered mouthing off at him about the name calling, but she knew by now his crap was nothing more then insecurity trying to detour her away from the more important issue: Jet actually, seriously believed that crock he was spewing. She thought he had gotten over all the whole Filgaia sample nonsense, but clearly, she was wrong. If his origins were the hitch holding him back, then she'd be damned to let it stay that way.

"Who cares exactly how you were born or what you are. It doesn't matter to me. You're not any different then the rest of us. Name one thing that us 'humans' have that you don't. Go on. Try!"

"…………" he honestly couldn't think of anything. The only major difference was that he could recall a green Filgaia stolen from everyone else.

"That's what I thought. We've been through this before. You were never a 'thing' or a 'tool" Jet…not to us and definitely not to me. So stop thinking you're so special, because you're not, and if there's ever any reason why I wouldn't want you, it's because you're a jerk 99% of the time, and no other reason!"

"…..Like you're a real catch yourself, moron. You're always getting yourself into trouble and you never stop talking. It's always blah blah blah with—"

Jet's banter was suddenly silenced softly by her fingers against his lips, instead of the usual check slap.

"Be quiet..I'd like to enjoy this if you don't mind."

Before he had time to spit out more complaints, her lips mashed with his for a brief moment until she moved back, bewildered.

"I've been told this only works if you participate by kissing back."

Jet was embarrassed and irritated at the same time. This wasn't brain science, and yet he froze up and looked stupid in front of her. What doubled the embarrassment was that he was pretty sure Virginia was about as naïve as they come. He just couldn't imagine her having done this before, so why was she so much more confident and demanding?

_Fine! Whatever! I'll just go along with it then, little miss smartass!_

Jet put his hands on her face and brought his lips to hers. He didn't waste any time teasing her mouth open. The whole kiss was sloppy, pathetic, and awkward, but they both continued on. Jet felt his heart race, excitement finally taking over, and that's when he roughly grabbed and squeezed…it. And that's exactly when Virginia pushed him away, looking horrified in her own unique little manner.

"W-what now?"

"You just grabbed my breast!"

"Well, duh. 'I've been told' that's one of the things you do."

"Oh for gods…you are not supposed to grab parts of me like you would your ARM, Jet! Were you trying to make lemonade out of them or what?"

"What? No! I was just…I don't know what I was doing."

**Endnotes:** Poor Jet.


End file.
